Resistance: New Feelings
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: With Courtney on TDWT, Trent and Katie begin to get closer to eachother, But will Trent cheat on Courtney with Katie? Sadie and Beth try to sneak onto the plane but the only one capable of such a thing is; Eva. Sadie sees a change in her best friend, Trent begins to change as well. When Courtney returns and finds them kissing. Fireworks will spark. Sequel to Resistance. 15 Chapters


**Resistance: New Feelings  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or it's characters!**

Main Characters: **Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, LeShawna, Izzy**, **Lindsay, Sierra, **

**Supporting: **_Heather, Gwen, Sadie_**_, _****Cody, Izzy, Lindsay, Noah, Eva **and **Alejandro** **  
**

_Italics: Seen Often, but not as often as the ones in bold and are not part of the group.__  
_

**Bold: These Are Main Characters and are part of the Group!** (That Are with Courtney and Trent almost always.)

**Characters who are Bold and under Supporting Characters: **Are main characters, yet sometimes absent to stick with canon of the story. (EG. Izzy Is Supporting As She is eliminated pretty early in the competition, like Lindsay. Cody compete's in the competition for quite a long time, thus sometimes he is absent.

* * *

Courtney sighed as she sat on the plane for TDWT. Sierra and Cody were on her team and trying to console her, "It'll be okay." Whispered Sierra.

"Yeah, I mean..." As Cody started to babble, Courtney had a hard time staying awake; luckily Duncan was eliminated, she wouldn't have to be fake.

_"Let's all celebrate the marriage of Katie and Trent!" Yelled Izzy, throwing cake everywhere, Noah stood up, yelling at Izzy, he then sighed, it was obviously no use. _

_"Katie should marry me!" Sierra cried, she then grabbed Katie and ran out of the wedding, leaving Trent in shock, Trent shrugged. _

_"Lemme marry Justin!" He screamed, Courtney looked around, "I mean I have cheated on Courtney before, I mean..whoops." Trent chuckled._

_"EW!" Cried Courtney, then a puppy randomly appeared and started eating everyone, Courtney screamed as the puppy grew bigger and bigger and it marched up to her opening it's mouth show casing it's large teeth._

Courtney awoke, confused, "What the hell!" She cried, Sierra blinked in shock, Sierra shook her head and walked off, Courtney looked confused.

Courtney looked out of the window she spotted Trent, who gazed at her. Courtney then gasped, Beth and Katie poked Trent, wanting him to hurry up. "Geez!" Muttered Katie, "Doesn't he move?" She asked.

Trent then moved, Beth quickly fell onto the metal, Beth shivered as she held the rope and climbed, Katie looked down and screamed, she saw Sadie's silhouette.

Courtney quickly ran to the cargo hold, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Heather, Sierra, LeShawna and Lindsay followed, Heather quickly scampered into the cargo hold and hid behind a box, listening to the conversation as the others sat on boxes, Lindsay sat on the box where Heather was hiding.

"Damn," Cursed Heather, "Her big butt is blocking my view!" Lindsay breathed in and out, then sneezed, she topped over the edge of the box and landed on Heather. "Ow!"

Just as everyone was about to located the sound through the small door in the cargo hold Beth, Katie and Trent climbed in.

"Hey guys!" Beth waved to them, knocking was heard, Katie opened the door and in hopped Sadie, everyone gasped, Heather crawled off into the confessional.

"What the heck?" Cried Heather, "The other teams mixing?!" Gasped Heather, "Sadie, Katie, Trent and Beth are on the plane aswell, ugh," Heather heard sounds coming from the toilet, Heather stood up as the groaning sounds got louder, a roar was heard.

"Eva too!"

Chris unluckily had heard what was being said, Chris marched to the cargo hold, yet in the murky darkness barely anyone could see. Izzy cackled, "Can I throw a bomb up Chris's pants now!?" She asked, "Or can I show him my pet?" She asked.

"Pet." They answered,"Wait," Noah eyes widened, "Which pet?!" He shrieked, Chris sturgged to get Izzy out of the way until telling her; "Chef wants a rematch!" Izzy then marched off.

"A rematch?" Repeated Courtney, "Of what?"

_"IF MAMA LOOSES HER CHANCE TO GET A MILLION DOLLARS SHE AIN'T GONNA BE HAPPY!"_

_"STOP YELLING LEQUINISHA!"_

"Ugh," Muttered Sierra, Chris marched into the cargo hold and turned on a light which no one had seen as his vision was still adjusting they all hid, but Chris found them in a moment, Sadie ran out of the cargo hold, stepping on Chris in the process everyone else followed.

Eva had just got out of the confessional, she pushed Heather aside and saw everyone running, Eva then saw Chris, who screamed at the sight of her.

Chris held a tranquilizer gun and shot it, everywhere. It hit most of the contestants, Beth and LeShawna, Noah, Courtney, Sierra and Eva.

Lindsay, Izzy, Cody, Trent, Sadie and Katie were still running, Tyler stood up and tripped, coincidentally he saved his girlfriend from a tranquilizer dart which had just hit him in the nuts, he squealed as he tripped over a knocked out Alejandro's body.

Beth, Katie, Sadie and Eva were all grabbed by Trent and given parachutes and then thrown off the plane, Trent quickly jumped out of the plane, forgetting his parachute. "Oh, crap!"

Later, once they back at Playa Des Losers Katie snuggled up to Trent, Izzy was on the plane and caught sight of this, she looked at Courtney who was hiding her face in embarrassment, "Hmm, KATIE AND TRENT ARE DATING!" She squawked.

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT!?"

"IZZY!" Screamed Courtney

"YE-ES?!" Screamed Izzy back in reply, Courtney ran towards Izzy, Courtney pounced on Izzy and snatched the camera off Izzy.

"I was just joking." Izzy shrugged.

Courtney facepalmed herself. "Of Course Izzy was! She's Izzy!" Muttered Courtney, but Izzy grabbed a second pair of binoculars out of her cleavage.

"Or was I?" With her Izzy vision Izzy saw Katie and Trent talking and laughing they hit it off even better than Courtney and Trent..


End file.
